The present invention relates to signal supply apparatus, methods for examining signal supply apparatus, and semiconductor devices, electro-optical apparatus and other electronic apparatus using the same.
FIG. 9 depicts a signal supply apparatus 100 that includes a voltage follower group 102 that performs impedance conversion of multiple input voltages VIN. The voltage follower group 102 includes N number of voltage followers 102-1˜102-N. Outputs O1˜ON are provided on output lines of the N number of voltage followers 102-1˜102-N, respectively.
In the conventional apparatus described above for performing impedance conversion of the input voltages VIN by the respective plurality of impedance conversion circuits, when the performance of the apparatus is examined, the outputs O1˜ON of the respective voltage followers 102-1˜102-N are independently measured and examined. However, it takes a substantially long time to examine output characteristics of each of the respective voltage followers 102-1˜102-N in succession.
The present invention has been made in view of the problem described above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a signal supply apparatus and a method for examining the signal supply apparatus in which good or bad performances of a plurality of impedance conversion circuits can be examined in one lot, and a semiconductor device, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus that use the improved signal supply apparatus.